1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of medical accessories in general, and in particular to a catheter cot for absorbing urine leakage in the vicinity of a catheter.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,417,668; 5,582,599; 5,665,073; and 5,667,068, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse protective cover devices, including protective covers for catheters and the like.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical device for absorbing urine that leaks from around the edges of an indwelling urinary catheter.
As most health care professionals are no doubt aware, indwelling urinary catheters have an unpleasant side effect in that they are prone to leakage and normally require the use of diapers, plus frequent changes of bed linens and frequent patient baths not to mention the personal discomfort and skin irritation that is experienced by the patient's themselves.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved catheter cot that will capture and absorb the leakage from the indwelling urinary catheter to minimize and/or eliminate the aforementioned undesirable side effects, and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.